Alone
by xeniagala88
Summary: Emma chose Leo. Another blow for Jordi.
1. Chapter 1

Doctor McAndrew was shattered: the day had been intense and he had just received the news of Nurse Jackson's suspension.

Adam wanted go to home, have a shower, eat a sandwich and go to sleep.

He was going in the locker room to take his medical bag when he noticed the books, gauze, a box of bad –aids scattered on the floor.

"The cleaning lady is on strike?"

Adam asked with disappointed. Kenji smiled.

"The author of this little earthquake is a your patient, doc!"

"My new patient?"

Doctor McAndrew had not yet visited the boy but he had heard that he was a little quiet.

"It was not him but a sweet little lamb with broken heart !"

"Leo?"

"At this time Leo is exchanging tender effusion with Emma but this afternoon has consumed a little drama of love. The teacher will have something to say to you!"

Adam put a hand to his temples.

"I guess Jordi is the author of this disaster!"

"The guy was pretty pissed just now. Dash is with him!"

"Well! I'll talk with Jordi tomorrow. Tonight I'm too tired!"


	2. Chapter 2

Returning to his room, Jordi didn't even a look at Leo. The young Roth realized that Jordi wore only white hospital bracelet on the wrist .

The boy gave him a look grim then got into bed.

"Jordi?"

Leo wanted a clarification but the friend wasn't willing to listen.

"Shut up! I don't want to talk with you. I don't to talk to anyone!"

Jordi got up from the bed.

"You won! Emma wants you! Satisfied! I have lost a friend! On the contrary…I have never been friend!"

He left the room while Leo felt guilty.

The next morning Jordi refused breakfast. He wouldn't go to class: he had the chemo session.

Fasting was a stupid move but he was not hungry and was still angry.

Leo ignored him.

In the aisle, Jordi met Emma. She wanted to be honest.

"Hi Jordi. You have a minute?"

"I have not time!"

"Will not take long!"

Jordi was eager.

"Why you do not go to make conversation with Leo? I'm late for my hours of pleasure on the fucking chair with a needle in my arm!"

The guy raised his voice impressing Emma: was not he act like this.

Jordi ran away.

During the session, doctor McAndrew arrived. He had never occurred during treatment so Jordi was alarmed.

"Hi champion! Are you ok?"

Adam checked the drug, then sat down on a stool.

"Bed news?"

Doctor McAndrew hastened to reassure him.

"Don't worry! Your medical tests are stable. I know it's not a good time for you!"

Jordy smiled wryly.

"The good moments in my life are very few!"

"I think you should leave the hospital for a few days. You have to take a break from the cares and the stress!"

"Great idea! But I haven't money and I don't have a place to go!"

Adam was very serious.

"You can be my guest! You come to my house!"


	3. Chapter 3

The doctor McAndrew's apartment was cozy and tastefully decorated.

"I've rented it when I moved to Los Angeles!"

Adam said, placing the keys on the shelf.

"Beautiful house!"

Jordi said with a forced smile.

"I'll make you sleep on the couch. Come on…I show you the guest room!"

The boy grabbed his bag and followed him hesitantly.

Doctor McAndrew had just opened the door to the room when his cell phone rang.

It was a text message.

Jordi walked away with discretion but Adam spoke.

"I and my friends have a tradition. Saturday morning we go fishing."

Jordi didn't understand that speech bud Adam smiled.

"Would you like to come with us tomorrow?"

"Really!"

Jordi was thrilled.

"I mean…it would be great!"

Doctor McAndrew roared with laughter.

"Then wake up at dawn tomorrow!"

The boy had become silent. After a while, Adam wanted to know what he thought.

"Why are you smiling like that?"

"Once, in Mexico, I went fishing with my cousin. My _abuela_ was a blessing for trout!"

Adam changed the subject: he didn't want to sadden Jordi.

"Would you like a pizza for tonight?"

"Doctor McAndrew…Why are you doing this to me? That is all think I 'm a little freaked out after what happened yesterday…"

Jordi had bowed his head embarrassed. Adam put him two finger under the chin and forced boy to look at him.

"I don't judge you, okay? I know everything you're going through sucks for a kid. Then for a weekend I want you to forget about being sick. Do you want to try?"

Jordi had swallowed empty.

"Doctor's order?"

" Your doctor's order!"

**Thank you sarahschneider2012 for your review! Thanks all for following the story!**


	4. Chapter 4

It was still night when Doctor McAndrew shook Jordi, waking him.

"Is it already time to get up?"

The boy asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Listen Jordi: we have to postpone our tripe to the lake. They called me from the hospital: I have an urgent case!"

"I understand!"

Jordi yawned. He was a little disappointed but he didn't see.

"You sleep a couple more hours. If I'm late you can use my computer, read or watching TV! I've a library and excellent DVD! And if you're hungry…The fridge is full. Help yourself!"

Jordi smiled.

"I don't bother! Good Job, Doctor McAndrew!"

Jordi was about to doze off again when he was disturbed by a women laugh.

At the entrance, Doctor McAndrew was not alone. The two people were trying to be quiet.

When the door closed, Jordi looked out of the window.

Doctor McAndrew embraced Dr. Erin Grace and they ran to a taxi: certainly their destination wasn't the hospital!

Jordi felt betrayed. Doctor McAndrew wasn't different from other. He was a liar….like her mother, as Emma and Leo.

^^^^ ^^^^ OOOOOO

Leo and Dash were playing cards when they were interrupted by doctor McAndrew.

The man seemed upset.

"Hi doc…today is your day off. What are you doing here?"

Dash asked playfully.

"I need you!"

"For what?"

Leo realized that it was a serious matter.

"Jordi is fled!"

**Thanks for your reviews and for continue to follow the story.**

**Guest: Thanks of your beautiful words!**

**Sarahschneider2012: thanks!**

**MylittlebigbangSwitchAtOlympus: I'm Italian. I study English at school so I practice writing. I hope that my mistakes aren't too terrible. I'll be more careful! **


	5. Chapter 5

"You have to stop sending me group messages! I have, literally, a broken heart and I can't go back and forth to the hospital!"

Kara protested entering the Emma's room.

"You could ask your mysterious, new friend to accompany you!"

Dash teased her.

"The psychopath isn't my friend!"

Kara clarified.

"Just fight guys! We have more serious problems to deal with!"

Leo interrupted them.

"Jordi fled!"

"Fled? Probably he got sick of us and this place! I can't blame him!"

Kara sat on the Emma's bed.

"Kara, please!"

"Seriously! You thought our _caliente_ Mexican boy would behave more like an angel? Our Sleeping Beauty breaks him the heart, Leo leaves him only after so many beautiful promises and you, Dash…You were so jealous of Leo to be hoped that new guy snuff it! For once I'm the only one to be innocent!"

"Thanks for your thorough analysis of the problem, Kara!"

Emma replied through gritted teeth.

"Ops…Not to mention his perverted mom!"

"Kara, stop it!"

"It's the truth! We all know it!"

Dash fiddled with his pager.

"Kara is right! I thought J-man was a jerk when he took off red band but…"

"He is alone! Throughout his life he was alone and abandoned. I have forgotten Jordi's situation in these days! The only stupid here it's me!"

Leo looked Emma guilty.

"We all wrong. We have acted selfish!"

She added.

"I'm going to move me! That pathetic scene! Okay…Call me when our jealous Othello returns! I'm going to have a conversation with Coma Boy!"

Kara swept out.

"Or with Hunter, the sociopath!"

Dash raged but Kara didn't reply.

"When Jordi returns, we have to be best friends for him!"

"I promise!"

Leo sighed.

"Hope he doesn't do anything stupid!"


	6. Chapter 6

A violent storm broke out and it was pouring.

Dena was sipping a cup of tea when someone knocked on the door. At first, she mistook the shots for wind gusts. Only when she heard the insistent ringing, nurse Jackson decided to open.

Doctor McAndrew was drenched but Dena didn't let soften.

"Don't you watch the television news? Authorities have issued the warning forecast for tonight. Where are you going with this weather?"

"I must speak with you urgently, Dena!"

She motioned for him to enter.

"You came to apologize to me?"

"Dena, not start again! You did a beautiful gesture for Charlie but you were wrong, you know!"

"So what do you want? You come to tea?"

"I know it's absurd but I was hoping to find Jordi with you!"

"Jordi?"

"Yeah. There was a little chaos among boys in the hospital. Jordi and Leo are at loggerheads so I invited Jordi to my house for the weekend. This afternoon, when I came home I wasn't there!"

"You missed the guy? How the hell did you do?"

Adam dropped on the couch.

"I lied to him, Dena! I broke a promise: to me it seemed silly but it was important for Jordi!"

"What have you done?"

"I left him alone! I spent the night with Erin!"

"Little McAndrew always brings trouble!"

"I was an idiot!"

Nurse Jackson already taking off the coat hanger.

"Do not just stand here! You have to…We have to find Jordi. His defenses are pretty much destroyed by chemotherapy…"

"You think I don't know? Get wet and catch cold isn't healthy for him!"

"Move your ass, doctor McAndrew! We have a guy to save!"

**GleeJunkie007 : I hope the new chapter is up to your expectations^^**

**Guest: You're very kind! I will try to follow your advice, maybe even for a new story^^**


	7. Chapter 7

They were milling around for the city for about two hours.

"It's best if we split up!"

Nurse Jackson suggested. Doctor McAndrew nodded in agreement.

"Maybe we should inform the police and reporting missing!"

Nurse Jackson looked at him fierce.

"Don't give ourselves up so soon, Doctor McAndrew! You look at the bus station, I make a phone call to Brittany: maybe Jordi is back in the hospital!"

Adam accepted that solution unconvinced and, oblivious to the rain, ran towards the bus station.

Dena's insight was correct: Jordi was sitting on a bench and trembling, wrapped in the coat. The doctor hurried anxiously: he couldn't tell if the boy was conscious.

Adam breathed a sigh of relief.

"Jordi?"

The young man raised his eyes glazed with fever.

"Damn it! You're all wet!"

Adam came out to rescue him but Jordi stiffened.

"Don't touch me! Stay away from me!"

He screamed then staggered.

"Let's talk, Jordi! Where the hell did you want to go?"

"I wanted to go back to Mexico but…If I go back there I will die. My _abuela_ will not make me care! I'm not important enough for her. No one wants me: my mom, Emma…you! I'm a horrible person. If only the cancer kill me…I'm a weight to all!"

"You're saying a bunch of nonsense. You are important for me…ok?"

"Liar! You didn't want me even as your patient. I can't trust anyone! I'm alone."

Jordi turned to go but he had fainted.

"Jordi? Jordi?"

The doctor rushed to the rescue him. Then called 911 and nurse Jackson.

"Our worst nightmare came true!"

He said, touching a Jordi's pale check.

**Thanks Guest and CosaBella( Do you speak a little Italian?) for your reviews!**

**I invite you to the next and last chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

Jordi blinked several times. The sudden light blinded him.

He felt in pieces: had a headache and sore bones. He was lying in bed: however, he wasn't at the Doctor McAndrew's house and even in his hospital room. It was very similar to the place where he woke up after theleg surgery.

Doctor McAndrew was auscultating the pulse. Jordi smiled weakly and swallowed: he could not speak.

"Hi man! Welcome back! How do you feel?"

"My throat burns like hell!"

Jordi moaned, touching his neck.

"It's normal! We recently removed the breathing tube and you sick with bronchitis."

"Sorry? Where am I?"

Adam sat down beside him. His face was still pale and worried.

"You're in intensive care unit. Three days now!"

The doctor brushed a strand of wet hair of boy.

"Now it will get better. You are giving you the best care!"

Adam added considerate.

Jordi closed his eyes for a moment, then opened them suddenly. He had repented.

"I'm sorry I said those things. I acted like a spoiled child.

Adam looked at him hard.

"Are you mad at me?"

Doctor McAndrew became more understanding.

"I'm angry because you put your life in danger. Don't make me take a scare more ever. It's that clear?"

Jordi was moved: finally someone who cared for him!

"I promise!"

"You're important for us, Jordi. Don't ever thing that your life is useless. If you think you are alone have a look there…"

Leo was curled up in an armchair and fell asleep.

"He didn't want to leave you alone for a second, except for his physiotherapy. In that case, the other guys remained at your bedside. Leo, Emma, Dash and Kara have always been there!"

Jordi turned his head on the pillow. All the anger was gone.

"Can you wake up Leo, please?"

"Rather! Get well soon, Jordi: we have a trip to the lake to do!"

Then Adam left the scene.

Leo was groggy but when he realized that his friend was conscious smiled happily.

"Hi!"

Jordi whispered.

"Well woke up, idiot!"

Jordi sighed.

"I screwed up, right?"

"It's true but…"

Leo assumed a mysterious air, then opened up the hand and showed a red band.

"This is yours, if I'm not mistaken!"

"I am no longer part of the group!"

"Trifles. Brittany found your red band in the hospital garden. You are the rightful owner!"

Leo wrapped the rad band around the Jordi's wrist.

"You don't rid of us so easily!"

Jodi had a deep inspiration.

"I'm a lucky guy!"

"Yes, you are."

"Next time we will study together we will have a high rating."

"As long as we don't have to read Pride and Prejudice!"

Jordi had laughed.

"I missed you Leo. I missed you all."

"You missed a lot of gossip, man! Kara as a new boyfriend but she denies it."

"A new guy? He could be a new member of the group…"

"Forget it! We few, we band of brothers…"

"We happy!"

Jordi conclude, then fall asleep. When he wakes up, Leo, the Red Band, Doctor McAndrew would be there with him and for him.

**The end! Thank you for review, for the followers and for preferences. **


End file.
